The Third-Generation Partnership Project (3GPP) Wideband Code-Division Multiple Access (WCDMA) specifications define a high-speed downlink data mode called High-Speed Downlink Packet Access (HSDPA). This mode is specified, for example, in “3rd Generation Partnership Project; Technical Specification Group Radio Access Network; High Speed Downlink Packet Access (HSDPA); Overall description; Stage 2 (Release 12),” TS 25.308, version 12.0.0, June, 2014, which is incorporated herein by reference. In the HSDPA mode, downlink data is transmitted on High-Speed Downlink Shared channels (HS-DSCH), control messages are transmitted on High-Speed Shared Control Channels (HS-SCCH), and pilot signals are transmitted over a Primary Common Pilot Channel (P-CPICH).
U.S. Pat. No. 8,737,247, whose disclosure is incorporated herein by reference, describes techniques for data channel noise estimation using a pilot channel. A disclosed method includes receiving a Code Division Multiple Access (CDMA) carrier carrying at least a pilot channel. Differences are computed between selected soft pilot symbols received on the pilot channel. Based on the computed differences between the selected soft pilot symbols received on the pilot channel, a level of noise is estimated for a data channel that is to be transmitted on the CDMA carrier.
The description above is presented as a general overview of related art in this field and should not be construed as an admission that any of the information it contains constitutes prior art against the present patent application.